


the summer after

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a lot of offers of places to stay in the summer after the war but only feels comfortable with one. Luna's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the summer after

The summer after the war Harry gets a lot of invitations for him to stay but ends up in number 12 with Kreature's magic humming away at cleaning the only thing he hears for days. People have funerals to organise and events to think over and a war to come to terms with and they don't need him hovering in the background just because he has nowhere else and he just can't stand to be near the Weasleys' and the guilt of not ending the war soon enough to save their son but for some reason he responds to Luna's letter. He turns up on her doorstep because Luna is too honest for ulterior motives or to do anything just because she feels she should and when she just opens the door wider and wanders away from him Harry knows he has made the right choice.


End file.
